


Spring

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Tumblr Requests~ [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Erza pretends to sleep as Mirajane plays with her hair.





	Spring

Soft morning sunlight shone through the pane glass. Cherry blossoms drifted on the breeze outside her window as Mirajane carded through her hair. Delicate fingers danced playing with her scarlet locks. 

Erza’s eyes nearly opened before she thought better of it. 

She feigned dozing a while longer attempting to stave off sleep. It wasn’t often that she was able to savor the moment. For once, for the first time in a long time, she felt at peace. 

Between the Tower of Heaven, Tartaros, and the ever-present pall Acnologia and Zeref cast, the past couple years seemed bent on her never taking another breath. Now, lying under the covers in a hazy morning glow, Mirajane beside her carding her hands through her hair; she felt lighter than she ever had before.

Her lips tugged upward involuntarily as she nestled into the crook of Mirajane’s shoulder; knowing that she had many similar mornings to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was requested at [fuckyeaherzaxmirajane](https://fuckyeaherzaxmirajane.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. We are still working to get erzajane into the top ten(*≧▽≦) so if you would like to see more erzajane content we are open to requests^^  
> For more information on the project check out [theerzajanerevolution](https://theerzajanerevolution.tumblr.com/)!  
> As always thank you for reading. Any comments, kudos, etc are appreciated.


End file.
